Love after first stumble
by Alone in my Mind
Summary: what happens when Jen falls in love with Jacob? AFTER becoming like family with the Cullens? well, i dont know yet actually. i'll know eventually though, so read it if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** ok so this is the deal, I'm at home playing ****hookie**** from school and I'm bored, so ****lets**** see if I can write a decent story you all will like!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything written by **__**Stephenie**____**meyer**_

**Intro: **what happens when a random girl befriends the famous Bella Swan and falls in love with Jacob? Well lets find out!! I honestly don't know how it will work out its just something that came to me:D

"Jennifer Anne Harriet!!" my annoying mother called from downstairs. "Yes 'mother'?" Not like she was a real mother to me anyways, I can't believe she was ditching me at my dads house in Forks, Washington. The rainiest state in all of the world!! UGH!! Talk about unfair.

"Hurry up or you'll miss your flight." Yes because that would suck totally wouldn't it. "I'm coming already, jesus"

I am Jennifer Anne Harriet. 17 years old and on my way to Forks, Washington. I don't know why all I know is that I am. I'm being forced to leave all my friends behind, and I will probably never see them again. I doubt I'll make new friends in this place they call a 'town'. True it is bigger than the school I go to now. Or used to go to. K-12 and it only had about 200 kids. God I loved it. Anyways. I have red hair, dyed of coarse, about 5'6, and green blue, grey eyes. Ya I know fascinating ain't it. I don't have a boyfriend but I'm ok with that cause I see things differently than most people and I don't much agree with having boyfriends. Maybe one day I'll change my mind if I meet someone special. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. Michelle, and Beth. They are the best!! They were a little bit more popular than me but I was ok with that.

"Are you ready Jen?" I heard my mom calling from the airport doors. "yep, I'm ready to leave all my friends and the only life I've ever known." Apparently she missed the major sarcasm cause her brilliant reply was "that's the spirit honey!" Uh-Hu definitely missed the sarcasm, hu and I thought I layed it down thick. Oh well.

I hugged my mom bye and made my way onto the plane, I refused to let my 'mother' see me cry, so as I was taking off the tears fell down. I was leaving Arkansas, my home, my happiness. Can someone please tell me why the hell I'm going to Washington? Nope of coarse not that's what I thought.

So here I am, little old preppy me, that's right I'm a prep, who would of thought! Well not really a prep, I just have nice taste in fashion. After about 30 minutes on this boring flight of sitting next to a really fat man with a bad B.O. I started to doze off. Next thing I know the flight attendant was telling us to buck up because we are going to be landing soon. So I buckled up like a good little kid, and braced myself for the landing.

I walked gracefully down the hallways searching for my father Michael. I couldn't' see him. Go figure, I should of known he'd forgot so I went to call a cab when someone bumped into me. Well technically she fell on me, I tried hard not to laugh and helped her up.

"oh my god I'm so sorry" she said, she had long flowing brown hair, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin. "oh its ok, unless u got my clothes dirty no harm done." Me and her both laughed at that. "well turn around and let me see if my klutziness got your clothes dirty" I turned around while laughing, when I turned in a full circle she said "nope no harm done, your clothes don't have any dirt on them, but there is that tare right there I might be worried about" when she said that I bout jumped out of my skin this was my favorite outfit. I guess sensing the panic I had written all over me she laughed and said she was just kidding "god you bout gave me a heart attack. And I don't even know you!" I laughed. "oh excuse me I'm so sorry I'm Isabella Cull..Swan. but please call me Bella " interesting, she just messed up on her last name, that was odd and very funny. " It's nice to meet you I'm Jennifer Harriet, call me whatever you want" I laughed. Me and here were still laughing when I heard a horn honk. Bella turned around a little to fast I guess and almost stumbled over her feet so I caught her. "thanks" she said turning beat red. "no problem, not your fault you got the crap scared out of you" "nope sure wasn't, it was my fiancé's actually" she has a fiancé well that would explain while she got her last name mixed up.

I was destracted from my thoughts of my friends and how much I'll miss them when someone coughed right in front of me. I looked up to see a gorgeous man standing next to Bella holding on to her it looked like for dear life. Why the hell is he smirking at me like that? As soon as I thought that the smirk vanished. Hu, funny guy. Oh well he's cute, this girl got lucky, he looks like a real gentlemen. " hey Jen, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Edward Cullen." Oh so that is why she got her last name messed up, that's funny. Also rather cute, they look like they love each other. "Hello Edward I said as I stretched my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it warily and then took it quickly. He had very cold hands, odd. There are a lot of odd people here.

God I don't have any money and my dad isn't here, great now I get to walk all the way there, hell, I don't even know where it is!! This is going to be a long day, I wonder if Edward or Bella knows where Michael lives, I mean 'dad'. Oh well I might as well ask. " Ya'll wouldn't happen to know where a Michael Harriet lives would ya?" I politely and shyly asked the cute couple. I looked up and Edward looked kinda sad, ya, he's definitely odd. But what shocked me more than anything was his reply "Ya I do, would you like me to give you a ride?" emm, hmm, how did he know I needed a ride? Freaky mind reader I thought to myself, I had to laugh at that, and for some odd reason so did he? Ya really odd. Oh well might as well take him up on the offer, god I hope I'm not intruding. "if you wouldn't mind, and its not to far out of the way I'd be awfully thankful" I said shyly again, why am I so shy? Don't know. "nope I don't mind at all, and it seems Bella here likes you a lot so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I looked over at Bella and noticed she was blushing, I take that as a good thing. She sure does blush a lot. Oh well its looks good on her.

Edward led me over towards a shiny silver Volvo. And opened the passenger door and the back passenger door for me and Bella. Ya he really is a gentlemen. And he sped off towards my so called 'dads' house, I tried to remember the way so I could remember but at the speed he was going I doubt I'll be able to remember much. Oh well I like the speed, makes me feel relaxed. In about 5 min. we pulled up in front of a two story white house, rather old-fashioned looking but it looked decent enough. "this is it" said Edward startling me out of my trance. sigh "ok, thank you so very much, I would have been lost completely had your fiancé not stumbled into me" I laughed and so did Edward and Bella. "you know, I could stop by tomorrow and take you on a tour of the town if you'd like?" asked Bella slightly blushing. Wow maybe this town might not be so bad after all. "you don't mind?" " nope none at all" hmm, should I, maybe she's some monster trying to kidnap me, I doubt it. So why not " sure thanks a lot, what time?" "how bout I stop by about 1?" wow, that works great " sure thanks a lot Edward, Bella" and with that I departed them for the day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring with Bella. I might as well go and greet my 'father'.

**A/N so what do you think? I think I'm a smart ass and that's what my character is going to be like!! HAHA!! ****Lol**** well ****emm****, I don't know how often I'll update cause I'm a major procrastinator but I will update I promise you that.**


	2. One on One

As I walked up the stairs to the porch I stopped outside the door, and just looked out at my surroundings. It's a peaceful place here, surrounded by green. And lots of it. Ya, green, just what this world needs.

I sighed signaling defeat that the world is and will always be bigger than me no matter how hard I tried. No I'm not controlling I just like to understand everything, be able to see everything, and know as much as possible. You know it might help if I studied a little bit in school. Oh well.

I got the key out of my pocket that my 'dad' had sent me in the mail and unlocked the door. As I stepped into a giant very open room I gasped. Right in front of me was a green hunter leather couch. That I suppose was separating the entryway from the living room. In the living room, was a small coffee table and giant big screen plasma TV. Next to the living room was a hallway that lead to a bathroom/laundry room. And beside that was the parlor I guess, it had pink furniture and a deep freezer, which was connected to the dining room, that doesn't look very used. And next to it was the kitchen. At least it has a dishwasher I thought to myself. I looked into the living room again and saw that there was someone sleeping on the couch. I went around the couch and saw that it was Michael, I mean my 'dad'.

I bent down and poked him on the shoulder. He just grunted at me. Ha. I laughed to myself, he sounded like a cub bear. So I hollered his name "Michael, wake up, your favorite daughter is here" I said sarcastically. I think he heard that, cause he jumped about a mile high off the couch.

"oh hey, what are you doing here I thought your plane wasn't supposed to land until 4." Emm, well duh, seeing as how its already almost 5 I think I should be here you idiot! Good thing I didn't say that out loud. But saying what he did , he looked down at his watch and saws what time it actually was and his eyes about bugged out of his head. Quite a comical sight actually.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M SO SORRY HONEY!!" Honey? Well that's a new one. " How did you get here, I didn't know you knew the way here?"

"Ya that is the good thing about a small town, everyone knows everyone. No, just I ran into someone named Bella Swan, and her fiancé asked if I needed a ride somewhere, so he brought me here"

"ahh, good old Cullen."

"You know him" wow, it really is a small town ain't it. "ya he's a real good guy, specially his family. Really great people" I wonder if I can get anything good out of him.

"So what is his family like?" I asked trying to sound casual, lying never was my strong point. Ya right, I was a master at it!

"Well, his adopted dad is a famous surgeon named Carlisle Cullen, his wife is named Esme, and they have three sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. And two daughters, 3 in a few months, Rosalie, and Alice, and then the daughter to be Isabella. But they are all together in a sense, Emmett and Rosalie are married, and Alice and Jasper are married. Edward and Bella are engaged, but you already knew that. Of course there is that odd sort of air they have to themselves, they are all unnaturally beautiful, and never look a day older. Slightly strange if you ask me" well yes, that does seem strange.

"well, I thought all of his siblings were still in school?"

"oh they are, but trust me, they were meant to be together. All of them were, it's like a family of true love, like I said strange" true love, lost the meaning of that long time ago, thanks anyway.

"well enough about some random family I just meat, how are you 'dad'?" I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling him 'dad' as long as I'm here, don't want to hurt his feelings.

"OH, well. I'm good I guess. I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up, I got home from the office and decided I had a while so I took a nap."

"oh, its ok. So where do you work?" I didn't' know he actually had a job!

"I'm a lawyer here." A lawyer, interesting.

"Well, that is very unexpected" I laughed and he looked slightly confused at my statement.

"I mean, I just didn't think you'd be a lawyer." I tried to clear up.

"oh, where did you think I worked?" shit, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"I don't know, anything but a lawyer probably."

"oh, well. I am part time cop too" he said smiling with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"A COP?!" I shrieked. He just laughed at me, slapping his knee.

"I was joking Jen, jeez, take a joke would ya.

**There a little one on one with her so called 'dad'…and I'm getting the feeling that ya'll don't like my story very much, well sides this one girl that kept pestering me to right ;) ****jk****lol**


	3. new new new!

_Previously :_

_"A COP?!"__ I shrieked. He just laughed at me, slapping his knee._

_"I was joking Jen, jeez, take a joke would __ya_

After a few more minutes of just rambling to my 'dad' who I'm actually thinking of as an actual dad, even after our first conversation. He doesn't seem that bad to me. Not near as bad as 'mom' made him sound. I should of known better, especially sense it was coming out of her mouth. He showed me to my room. It was actually rather nice. The walls were a dark blue with a silver lining. The bed had royal blue coverings, and the carpet was a silverfish color. Not bad, not bad at all.

"Well, I decorated it with my taste in mind but with the look on your face I guess you like it too" said my dad after a while of just standing in the door.

"Are you kidding I love it!" And I really did, it had a homie feel to it.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, your PC will be here in a few days, I just had it ordered yesterday" A PC!! Wow, he must be a good lawyer.

"You got me a PC?! Wow, thanks dad!!" I said, well screamed, and ran up and hugged him. He seemed rather shocked by this, and so did I actually.

"Well, if that's how you react to your PC, I wonder how you'll react to your truck outside."

"You gotta be kidding me!! Yay!!!!!" I screamed and jumped up and down. Dad just laughed at me and threw my stuff onto my bed. And said he'd take me to see it if I'd like.

"Like? Like! Ya I'd Like to see my truck!!" wow, this is to awesome!

"OMG!!! IT'S A 2004 DODGE HEMI!!" wow, a dodge HEMI!! This is just to awesome, how did he know I liked trucks? Oh well.

"so, do you like it?" He asked rather shyly.

"like it? I LOVE IT! Thanks dad, thank you so much." And I hugged him again. You know, I'm not much of a hugger, where is all of this coming from? I must be in shock.

"Well, I would stay and chat but I have to get to work, I came home early so I could pick you up from the airport. But we all know how well that worked out." Me and him had to laugh at that.

He started to walk out, but I remembered I had to ask him something. "Hey dad, Bella said she would give me a tour of the town tomorrow and stuff, is it alright if she does? She said she'd pick me up at about one."

The look of shock on his face made me think he didn't think me and her would be seeing each other again anytime soon. "uh..sure…I guess…" I tried to hide my laugh from his confusion but I think he heard a giggle anyways.

"Thanks again, for the room and the truck. Specially the truck." I laughed and hugged him again. I walked back into the house by myself since he was heading out to work. I heard an engine running so I looked out the door and saw a 2006 dodge viper. He must have a think with dodges. Oh well, I love that car, I wonder if he'll let me drive it anytime soon. I doubt it. Oh well. I took out my blue razr and noticed that it was already about 8 so I just went ahead and got some night clothes out of my bag and went and took a really long bath with bubbles and candles. After all that flying, I thought I deserved it. And plus, I didn't have a bath in my old home, I just had a shower. You get tired of them really quick.

After I got out it was already about 9:30 so I wrote in my journal, which I try to do every day, and went to bed.

**Jen & Bella is next chapter, I'll get it up TOMORROW!! I ****promise :D****lol****, btw, that is the truck my family has, and that's the car I've always wanted, I was ****to**** lazy to think of anything else.**


	4. teleophono!

I woke up to the phone blaring at me from downstairs. God that's a really loud phone. I sighed and got up to answer it.

"hello?" I mumbled into the phone not recognizing the caller ID, then again I did just move here.

"Hey Jen, it's Bella. I was calling to see if we were still up for our plants today. But seeing as how it sounds like you just got up I'd guess not." I looked over to the clock that was above the stove and saw that it was 12:30. Oh shit.

"no we're still on, I'll just hurry my shower up. But I will be ready by the time you get here." So much for dressing up.

"awesome I'll see ya in a bit, oh and I'm bringing my 'sister' with me, she just HAD to go." She laughed. The tone of voice she used kinda scared me, oh well.

"ok, well I'm gonna go get ready, see ya in a bit."

"okie doke." Okie doke? That was interesting.

I was just putting my hair up when I heard the doorbell rang. I checked over myself one more time, I was wearing a pink tee with the word Love written all over it, with Bermuda Capri pants, and black slide shoes. I told you I was a fashion freak. And I got everything on me from one of my favorite stores called 5, 7, 9. Great store.

I walked down the stairs slowly enjoying the sound of my heels on the wood floor. I opened the door slowly to see a very bouncy short pixie like girl. That's not Bella was my first thought.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Who the hell is Alice?! And why is she BOUNCING on my front porch. "I'm Bella's 'sister'. And she didn't feel like getting out of the car cause she wanted to stay with Edward" she sighed rolling her eyes at the two love birds. And I had to laugh.

"oh, ok. That makes much more sense, let me grab my clutch and then I'll be ready to head out the door. As I said this she sort of started looking me up and down and with each passing second a smile got even bigger on her lips. Uh oh, I think I should be scared. I heard a loud laughing coming from the shiny Volvo I rode in the day before, and looked over to see a hysterical Edward. Wonder what he's laughing at.

Me and Alice made our way to the car and she was just chatting away happily about anything and everything in Forks. Before we made it all the way to the car I looked around at the trees and the weather. Noticing that it was very cloudy and rainy looking. And very green. Gotta love the green. Oh well, I better get used the weather cause I think Alice said something bout the weather always being like this on one of her mile a minute topics. I laughed quietly to myself thinking about how well me and her will be able to get along. This town doesn't seem so bad after all. And maybe I won't be such a loner at the school Monday.

I got in the backseat of the shiny Volvo and talked to Alice, she didn't really tell me anything I didn't already know about her and her family although she did say something about shopping. Hey I'm game, I love shopping. Apparently she read my mind cause we after about 10 minutes of exploring Forks we were off to Seattle to do some shopping. I wonder how Bella talked Edward into shopping with us. Hmm. Oh well.

After we got to the mall Edward took off, it looked like he had a headache, I wonder what's wrong with him. I thought quietly to myself.

"so, you look like a shopping type of girl" replied Alice with a knowing look on her face.

"actually, yes I do love to shop, I mean what girl doesn't like to shop." I asked truly curious to know what girl in there right mind wouldn't like to shop. And apparently I knew one.

"well, Bella here hates to shop." Alice said with a smirk.

"It's not that I don't like shopping its just that I don't like people spending money on me. And ok ya I do hate shopping" Bella said laughing at the last bit.

"well, hmm…we'll just have to change that then, cause everyone loves to go shopping with me usually." I replied thinking about my past friends who said shopping with me was the best.

"Ha, that is what Alice and Rose said the first time they took me shopping!" Rose, that is the other sister, I wonder where she is.

"Really? And you still don't like to shop. Odd." It was indeed odd. I was destracted by my thoughts of Bella's not liking shopping by the ringing of a cell phone, I looked up and saw that Alice had a blank angry expression on her face and Bella looked worried. And out of no where and I mean nowhere was Edward, standing right beside Bella holding out his hand for her phone.

"Edward, he deserves an explanation, and I'd like to go see him." Bella said slightly sad. I wonder who he is, and what she did to him. Oh well, it isn't my business.

"No Bella, you know how I feel about him and how dangerous he is. He's just as dangerous as I am Bella, and you know that!" Edward Cullen, dangerous. He sure as hell don't look dangerous, he looks very kind and loving. But that's just my opinion.

I heard Alice cough beside me and looked over at her and so did Edward, but when he looked at her he started growling. Growling, I thought only dogs did that? I laughed at that. And for some reason so did Edward. Ya, definitely think he's a mind reader.

"what is it Alice?" Edward asked calmly but I could tell that he already knew what it was.

"well, Bella wants to see Jacob, and we can't go with her, but….what about Jen. I'm sure she'd love to meet someone other than 'us'." Why did she say 'us' weird? Oh well. I looked over at her and she was smirking at something, I don't know what but oh well. And why did I all the sudden get a warm feeling inside of me, kind of like something pulling me toward..toward..toward god knows what. This is one strange day.

Alice and Edward were having a stare off and Bella looked close to tears. I wonder why she's so upset, did she break this 'Jacobs" heart or something. She looked like she's had a lot of guys after her. I decided to do something about the sudden tension in the air so I spoke up.

"so, who's Jacob.?" I asked calmly. But unfortunately, it looked like no matter how calmly you spoke everyone was gonna tense at his name, but someone answered me anyways.

"Jacob is Jacob Black" Black…Black, it sounds very familiar. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. "He lives down by the beach with the rest of his pack." She said very quietly. Ok, I'm normally not one to pry but she just sounds so sad I feel like I have to help her and this 'jacob' they keep talking about. But Jacob more than Bella. Which is odd seeing as how I don't even know him!!

Edward spoke up somewhat reluctantly "I guess taking Jen wouldn't be so bad, but only for a few hours!"

"YAY!!! Thank you honey I love you so SO much. I'm gonna call him back and tell him we'll stop by Monday after school, oh. Is this alright with you Jen, I'm sorry I didn't even ask you if you wanted to go" I looked over at Alice and Edward and they both had smirks on there face for some reason. Ya odd family, but sure I guess I'll go.

"ya I'll go, it'd be nice to meet some new people around here I guess" I said seeming slightly happier at the thought of meeting Jacob. I wonder why, his last name sounds familiar. I sat in thought trying to figure it out why Bella went to make her phone call. Since she ignored the last one.

She came back seeming happier and lighter than when she left, he must be a good friend of hers. But Edward and Alice still seemed depressed so I suggested we go get some ice-cream. They didn't have to know that I was actually starving to death. But at the mention of food Edward and Alice seemed to jump and looked like they just remembered something really important. And Edward stared at Bella with a disapproving look on his face.

After me and Bella downing 3 ice-cream cones each and Edward and Alice making up some excuse of they weren't hungry or I don't like ice-cream we left.

I looked down at my watch and it said 4:56 p.m. it was getting rather late and I did have school tomorrow so I guess we better start heading that way I mentioned to everyone and they all agreed so we started home.

The ride home was almost all silent, even Alice was silent but she seemed to be concentrating on something so I didn't even bother. I just sat in the comfort of my own thoughts.

Right before we got to my house Bella spoke up sounding cheerful again. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow since we are going straight to Jacob's house after school. I really wanted to drive my new truck but I guess I'll live.

"sure that sounds great thanks." And we pulled into my front yard, and I saw a FedEx guy getting into his truck, and I remembered that my PC was supposed to come today, that must have been it! Yay!. Perfect timing to get home.

"well thank ya'll so much for showing me all the stuff you did today, and I'm looking forward to seeing you all again tomorrow, but if you would excuse me, that guy leaving just dropped off my new computer, so I will be going now." I said laughing to myself

Everyone said a cheerful goodbye and Bella said she'd be here at 7:30 to pick me up tomorrow.

As I stepped onto the front porch I saw it. The package. Also known as my PC, in a box I laughed to myself. I picked up the very huge package and carried it up to my room. Damn this thing is heavy I thought to myself.

I got it up the stairs plugged it in and got everything situated on my desk. And I saw a brand new cordless phone on my desk as well, dad must of got it and plugged it in while I was out.

I heard the door open downstairs and ran down the steps faster than I thought possible and hugged my dad as hard as I could to thank him for everything.

"glad you liked it" he said laughing slightly "Like it!! I love it!!" I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"what about your phone, I figured you'd need one and all so I went and got you one, I hope you liked it too. Or loved it rather" he chuckled

"yes dad, I loved it too."

"oh and hey dad, Bella wants to take me to her friend's house his name is Jacob Black? You heard of him?"I asked cautiously not sure on what he thought of me going to another guys house.

"Black, ah yes. He's a good kid, his dad is a close friend of mine actually, me, his dad, and Charlie Swan all go fishing a lot. Charlie Swan is the chief of police and Bella's dad."

"oh, ok..well I guess that makes sense, she said she'd pick me up at 7:30 tomorrow and we'd go tomorrow after school. If that is alright with you?"

"sure go and have fun, plus you'll probably be to tired to do much after your first day at school here at Forks."

"Maybe, but I'm gonna go get ready for bed and hit the hay since it's already 9, and you just have to make me go to school tomorrow" I joked with him and kissed his cheek. I'll mess around on my computer when I get home tomorrow.

**A/N: ok, so it wasn't exactly a Bella and her thing it was more of a ****her**** and Alice thing, ****lol****..oh**** well, I didn't expect her to be meeting Jacob so soon in my story but it seemed to fit so whippy :D lol..**


	5. new school

I woke to something buzzing in my ear, sounding like an alarm. I rolled over and noticed, it was indeed an alarm, the really stupid annoying ones.

"ugh, stupid school…I don't wanna go!!" I yelled at my alarm clock. I sighed to myself cursing the first day of school. I've always hated moving to new schools, the first day is always the worst, cause you don't know where you are going, and you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch. So you are stuck feeling like an outcast in some jungle you have never been before. And you don't know if the people around you are good or bad.

I got up took my shower did the usual morning routine things a girl does in the bathroom. When it came for my outfit I stood in front of my closet for a good 10 minutes thinking of what I wanted to wear. I finally decided on a pair of Abercrombie & Fitch low rise blue jeans and a burnout babydoll hoodie with a white tank underneath. With a pair of black high heeled boots.

By the time I was ready it was almost time for Bella to pick me up. So I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal real quick. While I was eating I heard the doorbell ring and I wanted all the strength I could for school so I just yelled for them to come in knowing it was Bella already. She came in had this humorous look in her eyes like she doesn't know many people who eat breakfast. Oh well.

"Mornin' Bella" I managed to get out in between bites.

"Morning to you as well, you ready for your big day of school?" She laughed at me while I glared at her.

"ya I guess, I think it is as good as its gonna get, plus I have you and the rest of your 'family' to help me if I get lost right?" I joked with her.

"Yep, that's right, and if anyone tries to mess with you just let me know. Or Emmett." Why would I tell Emmett and not one of the other brothers or sisters?

"Will I get to meet the rest of the Cullen's today at school?" I asked politely as possible trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice but I don't think it worked.

"Ya you will, you'll prolly like the others, if Rosalie seems oh, let me think….hostile will work…if Rose seems hostile towards you don't take it the wrong way, she is still that way towards me most the time but you get used to it after a while." She laughed, eek…I hope she isn't to mean to me, I've never done well with people who don't like me. I guess she saw the panic in my eyes and tried to console me.

"Easy, I was just kidding around with you, she's not that mean." Not that mean, oh great, that's much better thanks.

I finished eating and me and her headed outside, there in the front yard was a rusty old truck. This must be Bella's truck. It looks like something she'd drive, though it doesn't look like it'd go over 50 mph. oh well, who am I to criticize other peoples mode of transportation, its just for one day I repeated to myself over and over again.

The ride to school was short and filled with silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence, you could tell by the dreamy look on Bella's face that she was probably missing her Edward right now. I wish I had someone like that. Someone to love me, hold me, and care for me whenever I needed it or just whenever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the drivers door opening. I looked up to see we were in the school parking lot. I guess it was the school seeing as how there were a lot of kids and there was a sign that said "Forks High School". I looked over to talk to Bella but she was already gone walking off with Edward.

I sighed and went to open my door to realize that it was already open and standing next to it was a grinning Alice. I wonder how long she'd been standing there, I didn't even hear her open the door.

I stepped out of the truck carefully so I wouldn't fall and break the heel off my shoe. When I got out Alice about knocked me over with a hug.

"Easy on the hair and clothes Alice." I teased her. She squealed and then looked over my outfit, I guess it worked cause a smile slowly came across her face. It looked like she was about to speak when she went into this daze sort of state where she was just staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of her but nothing. No response, so I smacked her on the head, I know rude but It worked.

"We're going shopping soon!" Alice squealed out at me. That was odd, she stands there in a daze and then yells we're going shopping. Something is definitely wrong with this family. But they are nice to me. That is all that matters. I laughed to myself at all of my crazy thoughts.

Me and Alice walked towards the office to get my schedule and map, and on my way there everyone who could see me would just stop dead in there tracks and stare at me. I wasn't sure why though, maybe it was the fact that I had taste in fashion instead of wearing sweatpants I laughed to myself.

I walked in the doors of the office and the warm breeze hit me full in the face, it felt so good compared to the chill breeze outside.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Harriet, I'm new here." I said politely to the women behind the desk.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you, here is your schedule a map and you need to get this piece of paper signed by all your teachers and then bring it back at the end of the day. I hope you like Forks High, I'll see ya later, and good day to you too Alice." The old lady said I didn't bother reading her name tag mostly because I just didn't care. Alice just smiled and waved and we walked out to my first hour class.

**A/N: I'm ****gonna**** stop here mostly because I want to have a list of her classes up, but I don't know what I want them to be yet cause it will ****prolly**** be hard on me cause I have 8 classes a day instead of the normal 7 and I don't know what all she will be taking ****sooooo****…and I think she is a junior I can't remember…****lol****, well review if you wouldn't mind, I have 3 **** I feel lonely with only 3…****lol**** well I'll update eventually.**


	6. first meeting

I looked over my schedule and saw that I had English, Algebra, History, Biology, LUNCH, music, gym, and then study hall. Alice looked over my schedule and started squeeling. "We have English, and gym together, and lunch. And Edward and Bella will be in your Biology class."

"Well cool, now I won't be by myself the entire time I'm here." I said joking at her. But all she did was glare. "jeeze, sorry Ali I was only joking." I said hoping that would calm her down, but to my dismay she just laughed at me.

"It's ok, I knew you were only kidding I just wanted to see what you're reaction would be." I ignored her and continued to walk to my first hour class. As soon as I got a little ways away from Alice some guy walked up to me and started talking to me in a voice I guess was supposed to sound seductive but to me it just sounded gross.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, are you new here?" YUCK!! Is what I wanted to scream at him. But I tried to act polite.

"Well, have you seen me around this school before?" He doesn't look to smart so I might be able to confuse him and get away! I thought happily to myself.

"emm…no, I don't believe I have." He said already sounding confused. This will be great. I let out an evil laugh in my head, and at that exact moment I seen Edward walk past and it looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Then there's your answer." And I walked off. Stupid vile retard. I don't even date! Not until a guy will devote himself to me, and besides. That chick over there with the blonde hair looks like Mike is supposed to be with her.

The rest of the morning went by the same as the first five minutes had. All guys would gawk and all the girls would glare. These people must have boring lives if they think I'm special. Then again, compared to the girls around here I prolly am, with the exception of Bella, and the Cullens.

At lunch a girl named Lauren asked me to sit with her but I declined saying I already had somewhere to sit. She looked shocked and outraged.

"And who would you rather sit with than ME?!" Wow, anyone, I'd rather sit with people in desperate need of fashion help than you. "The Cullens, and Bella Swan. Is who, now if you don't mind I'd like to go and eat." By the look on her face I'd say she didn't like the Cullens or Bella. I don't know who wouldn't like them though, they were really nice people even if they were slightly secluded and excused themselves away from everyone else.

So I walked towards the table where I seen all the insanely beautiful people sitting, and smirking for some odd reason. I guess they heard mine and Laurens rant back there. Good. Maybe it'll embarrass her by the way she acts, she probably deserves the humiliation.

I got to the table and Alice instantly scooted over so I could sit between her and Bella. "So how is your first day going so far?" Alice asked in an overly innocent tone of voice.

"It's goin, the guys here are pigs." I said sarcastically and annoyed at the same time.

"Yes, they are muttered Edward" Oh ya, forgot mind reading freak. NOT. I laughed to myself silently and watched as Edwards face became confused.

I picked at the food I had gotten in line, which was just a piece of pizza and an orange juice. And curious to see what everyone else had gotten I looked around the table and saw that the only one actually eating besides me was Bella. Everyone else was just staring around the room acting like they were bored with life. Oh well, if they don't want to eat then don't eat. Me myself. I prefer eating, food is good and good for you. And lucky me I have a high metabolism so I don't get fat. I smiled at that thought to myself and finished eating in silence.

Right before the bell rang Bella asked me if I was still wanting to go with her to Jacob's house. "Ya, I can't wait actually, I feel excited and anxious at it oddly" I watched as Alice sunk down in her seat and Edward go rigid and Jasper pinch the bridge of his nose. The only ones who didn't appear fazed by the conversation were Emmett and Rosaline but they were making out and by the looks of it I don't think they'd hear a plane if it crashed into the school. Yuck. Was my only thought.

"Cool, so I'll meet up with you right after your last hour class. What do you have?"

I looked over my schedule and saw that I had study hall. "I have the study hall. Whatever that is." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"Ok, how bout I just meet you at my truck? You do remember what it looks like right?" How could I forget it was the oldest truck in the parking lot. But I actually liked it, even if it was slow and poky.

"Yep, the big rusty lookin thing that sounds like a gun going off when you turn it on." Me and everyone else laughed at that except for Bella who just glared at her food. Right as she opened her mouth to retaliate the bell rang. And the saying Saved By The Bell came into my mind. I laughed out loud at that and jumped out of my seat and called over my shoulder, " I'll see you after school Bella." And ran out of the cafeteria laughing.

I entered my music class and a pimply faced boy came up to me and introduced himself to me. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie." He seems nice enough but not nice enough. So I just said hi. And walked off leaving him sulking. Oh well, serves him right.

Music class was pretty much uneventful I played the guitar cause I'm really good at it and it earned an audience in turn. Guess no one around here plays an instrument. So I just sat there ignoring everyone and getting lost in my music like I always do.

I had gotten so mixed up in my thoughts and my music that I didn't even realize that class was going by. And before I knew it the bell to go to our next class was ringing. Wow, that was quick, I think I'll like that class. Now I have Gym with Alice, I wonder what all we do in that class.

As I got to the gym the teacher just pointed to the locker rooms and said go change, so I went in and found a locker with my name on it and I opened it to find that it had a jersey in it already in there and it looked like my size to. They prolly just guessed. Right after I finished getting dressed and was in the middle of putting my hair up in a high pony-tail Alice walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Did the jersey fit?" she asked me. So that's how they had one already.

"Ya it did, did you get it for me?"

"Ya I did, glad I got the right size." She laughed at something that I guess was an inside joke and it sounded somewhat like bells.

In gym we just played dodgeball which is really fun if you ask me. If you know how to play right then you could have a blast, nothing really exciting happened though, and the closer it got to the end of the day the more anxious I got. And I couldn't figure out why.

The bell rang so I went and changed and took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat that was covering my body. And I headed to my last class practically bouncing with anticipation about going with Bella. I wonder what this Jacob dude is like. He's prolly about Bella's age since she sort of dated him. Maybe he'll be cute. Why am I thinking of someone I havn't even met yet! I practically yelled at myself.

Apparently study hall is exactly what it sounds like, a class where you study or do whatever you want. And I didn't have any homework so I just drew, I was really good at drawing landscapes and waterfalls and stuff like that. I've actually had people ask to buy some of my artwork. But I never sell them in my mind they are special to me and I feel like I can relate to them and to other people they would just be pretty drawings, that they would prolly just get tired of and throw them in the trash.

So when the bell rang signaling the end to study hall I packed up my stuff and headed for the door and when I opened it I could hear laughter coming from the right and I turned to see Edward tickling Bella. Her face was so red she looked like a tomato so I just stood there and laughed cause it looked like they were having fun, after a few more seconds Edward looked up and saw me smiling at the two and stopped tickling her. Bella looked up with the funniest expression, it looked like a mixture of humor, embarrassment, happiness, and a look that said I'm so glad he stopped tickling me cause I couldn't breathe. I just laughed at her.

"Oh hey Jen, you ready to go? And I know I told you to meet me by the truck but me and Edward got out of class early so we came over here to wait on you."

"oh, Edward is going as well?" I didn't know he was going I thought to myself as I buried my brow in confusion as a look of disgust crossed Edwards face.

"Emm..no he isn't" Bella replied sounding somewhat sad.

"oh." Was my brilliant reply. I wanted to figure out why she was so sad and why Edward so so mad but it wasn't my business so I just kept quiet and asked Bella if she was ready to go after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ya, lets go." Wow, she sure did cheer up quickly

The trip to La Push was quiet as we both sat in silence besides the rumbling of her truck. When we pulled up to the little house that was just like a giant box I was so excited and frustrated at the same time I was jumping up and down in my seat. All the while I was preparing myself for some rude arrogant boy but what I saw instead was not what I was expecting.

When we pulled up and got out of the truck, the front door opened and there stood, a freakishly tall dark complected boy with shaggy black hair with muscles about the size of Emmetts. He looked to be the age of 30, but what surprised me the most was the pulling sensation I felt when his eyes landed on mine.

**A/N: sorry it took so ****long,**** and I decided to stop here mostly because I wanted to update but I didn't want to write about Jacob and her yet. So ****wala**** here ****yas**** go..please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And I'm here!! Yeah yeah sorry…for those of you who do read my story -.- I've been procrastinating and I was just meandering around the net and a found a picture of James and Edward from the movie and OMG!! WHY DOES JAMES HAVE TO BE HOT?! Lol anyways on to my story..oh and don't forget to read the story Forever Connected by ****x-o-nobody2love-o-x it's a great story!! I absolutely love it!!**

_When we pulled up and got out of the truck, the front door opened and there stood, a freakishly tall dark complected boy with shaggy black hair with muscles about the size of Emmetts. He looked to be the age of 30, but what surprised me the most was the pulling sensation I felt when his eyes landed on mine._

I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye watching me and Jacob with a strange look on her face but I could care less at the moment, because I felt like going up and wrapping my arms as far around him as possible, and without thinking I took a couple steps forward. After about 6 or 7 steps forward I stopped, and realized that he was also walking forward and we were about 4 feet apart when we heard Bella cough from behind us.

I turned around and she looked pretty mad. Somewhat confused I started towards her but she seeming to realize that she was sending daggers at me softened her face but it looked forced.

"Jen, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Jen. She just moved here and has been hanging out with me Edward and the rest of his family." I stepped towards Jacob to give him a handshake and when our hands touched it was like I never wanted to let go, ever again. I looked up at him and I could see the reluctance in his eyes so this was a mutual thing I guess.

"UHH… Hi, I'm Jennifer Harriet, its nice to meet you, Bella said a lot about you earlier so I was excited to meet you." And boy am I glad I did meet you. But I kept that thought to myself.

"I'm Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you too." Wow that's a gorgeous smile. So I tried to show him how happy I was to actually meet him by smiling my best smile. I heard Bella give a chuckle that didn't exactly sound humorous, but not wanting to anger her anymore I let it go.

"How about we go inside, that way Jen can meet Billy. And me and you can talk without standing up." Bella doesn't sound happy.

"Emm..no that's alright how about I stay out here, that beach looks beautiful over there and I would love a walk so emm, I'll come in in a little bit. OK?" I didn't want to intrude on them so I might as well be courteous enough to let them have some privacy and Bella doesn't look to happy with me. But wow that look on Jacobs face is adorable.

"Ok, but don't stay out to long, you never know what could be out there, you might even see a wolf or two." Jacob laughed at that sounding somewhat like an inside joke. But I hate wolves so I hope it is just a joke.

"Ok, well I'll keep that in mind. Sides wolves scare me a lot so I hope there aren't really any out here." I said frowning a bit at the thought of having to come face to face with a wolf.

I walked a little ways down the beach before I came across a log that looked perfect for sitting in. when I sat down I just stared out at the water wondering where the things end up that are in there. You know like the twigs, they can't float forever, maybe a really really long time but not forever, surely not.

I just sat there for a few minutes, or maybe a few hours not really paying attention to anything going on around me, which I guess wasn't that smart considering the warning Jacob gave me. Jacob, I wonder if I'll get to see him again before I leave. I sighed out loud at the thought of not getting to see him again before I leave but as soon as I did, I felt someone cover my eyes with their hand. It was quite a large hand, but very unfamiliar.

"Who are you, and why the hell are you covering my eyes?" I asked slightly pissed off. But obviously they didn't catch the threatening tone in my voice because whoever it was just laughed, but it sounded like more than one.

But they removed there gigantic hand anyways and I turned around faster than lightning which seemed to take them by surprise because they took a step back. There were only 3 of them, but my lord they were huge, they were built just like Jacob, tall tan, and handsome.

"Hi I'm Quil, and this is Embry and Sam." He said pointing to each one individually. "That's nice but why did you have to scare me half to death?!" I said my anger slowly fading. But it was still there and they noticed this time it seemed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, most people around here can hear people coming about a mile away so I forgot." But the look that Sam gave him looked like he said something that he wasn't supposed to.

I sighed out loud deciding to give them a break because they looked rather nice, but like they were all hiding a secret, I guess everyone around here is hiding something. "It's ok, I was just sort of wasn't expecting Jacob or Bella." Oh Jacob, I completely forgot about him I wonder if he knows these guys, maybe I can get something out of them about him.

"So do ya'll know Jacob?" I asked trying to play innocent, but the way there faces changed from amuzement to cautious I think they might know what I was up too. "Yeah, we know him, he's 

our best friend, but he sent us out here to entertain you, him and Bella were about to finish talking, and he said he wanted to talk to you too so we came to make sure no wolves ate you."

What is with these people and wolves, they all act like it is some big inside joke, what the hell is it, its startin to piss me off.

"Glad he was thinking of me, but how much longer do you think they will be?" I said trying to hide my excitement. But it didn't work cause the smirks they wore were practically identical.

"They should be done right about……NOW!!" HOLY HELL!! Someone picked me up and spun me around in a circle. Judging by the jolt of electricity that I felt when I was touched by the person it must have been Jacob. Oh my god, Jacob is touching me.

I screamed and laughed but when I was put on my feet I seen a very smug looking Bella standing nearby so I stopped laughing and tried to back away, but before I could Jacob whispered in my ear that he needed to tell me something.

"Not today but soon, I think Bella needs to talk to Edward about something tonight and you should be back over again this weekend." I looked over at Bella again and it looked like she was stuggling against something.

"Ok, but you aren't gonna give me any hints are you?" It was worth a shot. "Do you want in on our big secret? I can tell you know we're hiding something" he's gonna tell me the secret, after just meeting me, there has to be a catch or something. But hey, I get to know, that's all that matters if you ask me. I'm not a gossip person don't get me wrong, if someone tells me something I'm not gonna go and spread it around, I just like knowing stuff.

I just smiled and he took that as a yes and let me go, but before I could get to far he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I blushed and smiled and said goodbye to everyone. And followed Bella back to the truck in total silence.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob….ok, I need something else to think about.

**A/N: like omg!! I'm back!! Can you believe it!! Lol sorry I havn't updated in like forever, but believe it or not I have been busy, I got sick for a while, bad enough I had to go to the ER and I had an FBLA trip to go on and a bunch of other lame excuses that you prolly wont believe but are true and kept me busy. But thanks to x-o-nobody2love-o-x I updated…you should really go read her story its called Forever Connected…I'll try to update sooner from now on, but I'm not gonna promise anything!! Thanks to the few reviewers I actually have :D it means so much to me, and I'm serious it makes me write faster lol…**

**With love:**


End file.
